


Reprieve

by PersephoneTree



Category: Borgias - Ambiguous Fandom, The Borgias (2011)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 14:19:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3212309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersephoneTree/pseuds/PersephoneTree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Micheletto reflects on sex with and without Cesare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reprieve

            Micheletto is rough before and after sex, but never during. He has become accustomed to the flash of surprise on each new lover’s face, that such a man as he should be gentle. But the act of love is a sweet reprieve, the only one he allows himself. In the solace of physical pleasure his guard slackens, his assassin’s instincts dull, and he is briefly, beautifully free; so Micheletto takes his time, slow and deliberate, exploring each inch of skin, savoring every caress.

            Cesare, though, fucks with the same fierce intensity he puts into everything else he does. His mouth is relentlessly cruel, bruising the ruddy skin at Micheletto’s collarbone, trailing bite-marks down each jutting rib. He takes Micheletto on his back, eyes intent upon his face as he penetrates him, and though the rhythm he sets is measured, there is a forceful purpose to each stroke and a heat in those dark eyes that, together, send shudders through Micheletto’s frame. On the rare occasions that Cesare wishes to be taken in his turn, it is no different: he is ever the master, and Micheletto complies unthinkingly with each hoarse, commanding whisper – “Faster, no, _faster_ ,” “Hard, ah, like that!” – as the force of Cesare’s fervor sets him aflame.

            Sometimes, at the beginning, Micheletto feels a faint regret that he cannot be slow and gentle with this man as with the others; especially with this man, whose body he would like to study the way astronomers study the heavens. But afterwards, when they lie side by side on the bed, breathing hard, Cesare turns to him and smiles, his black curls damp with sweat, and in those moments Micheletto has no regrets.


End file.
